Keeping A Promise
by Fauxhound
Summary: He said he would break her window with a baseball. Even though he can't remember the Battlefront days, he kept his promise.   HinataxYui


Hinata wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he stood on the baseball field. Clutching a bat in one hand and resting it on his shoulder. A slight breeze ruffled his blue hair as he stared forward at the pitcher, a close friend of his.

The sun was shining in his eyes, and he was hot and tired. But that was the way sports were. Hinata knew that, and he would never give up. He put his free hand to his forehead to block the sun's blinding rays from his eyes.

"Pitch the damn ball already!" he shouted at his friend.

The boy nodded and prepared to throw the ball while Hinata got into position to hit it. His friend threw the ball with all his might and Hinata swung forward. He felt the ball hit the bat and heard the satisfying crack as he sent the ball flying, and he looked skyward to find it.

"Oh shiii-" his friend began, but stopped in mid-word and cringed when the ball crashed through the window. Hinata had sent the baseball flying into a nearby house.

"Look what you did!" Hinata's friend cried, putting his hands to his head dramatically. "You broke a window. Now how are we gonna practice for tomorrow's game? What if a witch or something lives in there? Or some kind of angry god or something?" He looked at the broken window, and then back at Hinata. "You need to go get that ball."

"Hinata threw his bat aside. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"Hell no," his friend spat. "You're the one who hit it, not me."

Hinata walked over to his friend. "We're a team, we always stick together. You're supposed to come with me!"

"No way!" the boy shouted, starting to collect the equipment they brought to the park. "You're doing this alone, buddy. Sorry." And with that, Hinata's friend ran off, leaving the blue-haired boy alone in the field.

Hinata looked at the house the ball had flown through and sighed. All he could do was hope the people who lived there were nice.

Hinata knocked on the door. Silence. He knocked again. More silence. "Maybe they're not ho-"

"Hold on please!" came a voice from inside.

"Or not," Hinata finished.

The door swung open and a woman with the kindest smile Hinata had ever seen stood in the doorway. "Hello," she greeted him. "May I help you?"

"I should be asking you that question," Hinata sighed. "I broke your window with a baseball."

"Oh, that was you?" she said, blinking. "You broke my daughter's window. You should probably apologize to her; why don't you come on inside?"

Hinata nodded. "I'll clean up the glass too, if there is any still around."

The woman nodded and and walked into her home, and Hinata followed close behind. They walked to the daughter's room and stopped at the door.

"She's in there, that's her room," the mother said with a warm smile.

Hinata nodded and approached the door. He knocked on it a few times and waited for a reply from the other side.

"Come in," said a girl's voice.

Hinata opened the door and stepped inside. He shut the door behind him and looked at the girl lying in bed in front of him, and she looked back. She had beautiful pink hair and eyes, and she was giving him the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

"I'm Hinata," Hinata said with a guilty smile. "I'm the one who broke your window." He looked at the broken glass on the floor. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine," the girl assured him. "My name is Yui."

Hinata walked over to the broken glass and began to pick it up carefully.

"Your ball is... I think it rolled under my bed," Yui said as she looked around the room.

"Don't worry about getting up, I'll can get the ball," Hinata told her, looking over his shoulder.

Yui smiled faintly. "You shouldn't worry about that. I can't move like that, anyway."

Hinata froze for a few seconds, and then stood up and turned to Yui. He walked over to her bed, a bit of a worried look in his eyes. "What...do you mean?"

"I'm paralyzed," Yui explained, still smiling. "I was hit buy a car, and now I can't walk anymore."

Hinata did not mean to stare. He was just so shocked. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I never would have guessed."

"It's alright, I'm pretty used to it, anyway," Yui said. "I'm just glad to be alive. Although... I honestly... I honestly do wish I could do more."

Hinata sat next to her on her bed, smiling a little at her. "Of course, I think that's natural. You're a nice girl, Yui. I really do feel bad that you have to deal with this at such a young age."

Yui smiled softly. "Thank you, Hinata. You're such a nice person."

Hinata beamed back. "I think this is a start of a new friendship." He was actually happy he had broken her window after that. He felt like he was meant to... something in the back of his mind was yelling something. And without knowing, he sad it aloud.

"I kept my promise, Yui."


End file.
